


What It Takes To Be A Family

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, I know I repeated family and fluff, I love kiddos, Romance, They're cute, Twins, all of them - Freeform, anywho, enjoy, gosh you need to clarify a lotta things these days, in a bad sense, not like, super cute, they all cute, will randomly update i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: I don't know what to use for a summary. Can't come up with anything. DiAkko with their 3 adorable children.Running a family can be hard, but it's totally worth it if there's love in the home. Love, precious children, adoring wife and... everything that comes with them.Idk. Help me find a better summary for this.
Relationships: & kiddos, Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	What It Takes To Be A Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to, “what it takes to be a family”. Just a bunch of diakko family oneshots that I will throw out whenever I... do... Huh. May or may not be interconnected. This little chapter is for Hyde!!! Since I know you like your fluff, and you always give me such sweet feedback! I seriously took your message as a challenge ("Khaz, writ fluf or u will become a doge meme"), so let me dish out a small fic for you right now!  
> I don't want to become a doge meme Hyde!
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

She needed a break.

She needed a god. Damn. _Break._

Lest she be the one to break under the amazing pressure that was her family. Seriously. Really, Diana was begging for freedom from the weight of a wife and three children on her back- in quite the literal sense-, at barely six AM, after she’d been working up until just a little past four earlier that same morning. Just as she had been doing, every single day for the past two weeks.

So really, she just wanted a rest. Finally, after all her hard labor that had just gotten settled last night-er... today, she simply desired a long, well-deserved repose.

“Wake up, sleepyhead! It’s time to wake up! Let’s gooo! Get a move on!” Akko giggled into her ear, and while Diana adored that sound from her wife’s lips, she found that she’d rather listen to the silent thrum of her heart instead, or nothing at all.

The excited bouncing of the children shook the mattress they were all on, and Diana believed she’d caught motion sickness. She wanted to scream, yell. Even if she didn’t have enough energy to do even that.

‘ _Dear Beatrix, please send them away.’_ -the troubled soul prayed. Wait. _‘But not too far away. Like. Next-room-away, away’_ , she added as an afterthought.

She loved them all to death. She did. She just- She _couldn’t,_ right now. Couldn’t... whatever.

“ _Atsuko.”_

The woman perked up, pausing in her playful tickling of Diana’s sides whilst lying on top of her squished form. Diana never used that name with her unless she was about to discuss something very important, or was irritated and/or mad about something- not quite in the mood for fun and games.

There was silence. Diana said nothing after that. Yet. She took in a deep breath to calm her nerves that had so quickly built up- despite her exhaustion- at the prospect of having to do what she was about to do. Try to tell them all to stop their antics and leave her be. With a heavy exhale, she addressed the rest of the human tower blocks that were crushing her with their combined masses.

“Kotone. Mei.” Twin brunettes perked up at the call of their names. Barely seven, but already so clever, they slid off of their Mama’s back at the recognition of that tone of voice Diana used, familiar with what it implied. Of course, they’d done this, not without making sure to catch the smallest little bean of their family that had been riding at the very top of this wake up pile, “Logan.”

Logan. Ah, Logan. She was their beloved three-year-old, and she was very... _refined,_ for her age. Diana would have used the word, ‘behaved’, but with the way the child carried herself, and the odd eloquence in spite of her limited speech, ‘refined’ seemed to be a better fit to describe the air around her tiny frame.

Akko always told Diana that it was because the baby had always watched her, growing up; tried to imitate her actions, and the things that she did. It was adorable, really. And just a tad worrying. Diana didn’t need her picking up some negative habits from herself. She knew she wasn’t as perfect a human as most people praised her to be. She was aware of her jarring flaws that, in her opinion, needed an intervention. Such as her workaholic nature, for example.

She definitely had to work on that.

Patting Akko on the thigh, she silently pleaded for her to get off as well so that Diana could ease up for a stretch, already feeling all the little knots and kinks in her body that had formed; from her stiff position during work, or from this little stunt her family had pulled, she didn’t know where they came from, she just wanted them gone.

Maybe she should see a massage therapist some time. Simply extending your limbs out and rolling your head ‘round about did little to assuage the discomfort. This must have been evident to her companions as she felt deft hands working their magic on her. A grateful sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back into that touch, feeling a small kiss planted on her bare shoulder.

Maybe that magic was a little _too_ good as Diana felt the sweet summons of slumber whisking her away quite fast. She hardly minded. Sleep was good. Good... goo...

“...Diana?” A poke on her cheek. “Are you falling asleep? Don’t tell me you already _are._ I mean, sleeping while sitting down like this is impressive, don’t get me wrong.”

So close. She was so close. Maybe she could get away with it. Maybe she could just go with the flow of things and pass out. She was right on the edge, anyway, and Akko wouldn’t be able to do anything about it-

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” She could practically _hear_ that grin in her wife’s voice.

“I am, but please. Just for this morning. _Let me sleep_.” She sounded weak and pathetic, almost crying; but it didn’t matter if that meant they’d give her her alone time- for the rest of the morning, preferably. She hoped they’d get the hint. She didn’t just want to outright tell them to _leave_ , because... she _couldn’t_ tell them.

“Hmmm...” Akko was thinking about. Akko was actually contemplating it. Diana could already taste sweet peace and rest, right there on her tongue.

‘ _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.’_

“No.”

“But whyyyy?” Diana whined uncharacteristic of her, drunk on sleep deprivation.

“Because it’s already noon! And you said, ‘morning’, so your time is up, sweetie.”

Blue eyes shot open, darting for the clock they’d already seen the first time this morning. “What? No, it isn’t, Akko.”

“Huh?” Akko’s eyes trailed after her gaze, staring at the item on their bedside table, looking like she was trying to piece together some sort of puzzle. “ _Ah_.”

Ah.

Was that all she was going to say? Really?

“I should seriously get that fixed today.” Akko uttered in dismay, moving off the bed, and taking the timepiece into her possession, examining it. “Or should I just buy us a new one? I think something important broke.”

“What...”

A small hand raised to get Diana’s attention. “We thought it would be cool to turn it into a talking clock... so we tried some magic....”

Diana didn’t follow.

“Whew, good thing it failed though, right girls? Wouldn’t want the bureau coming in with questions about the use of taboo life magic-”

“ _What._ ”

“ _ **Nothing.**_ ” Three voices piped up in synch. Diana felt her stomach churn. She was going to throw up. Or pass out. Or both. It was so early in the mor- no, scratch that. She had just woken up, and these little rascals were already presenting her with a headache to don for the rest of the day.

“No, no, no. Say that again. I’m _very_ interested in hearing about that.” Diana faced three brunettes, the tiny pair almost looking like exact clones of the adult (Diana wasn’t sure anymore) woman, now back on the bed, in front of her once more, eyes meeting anything that wasn’t Diana’s narrowed ones.

“More importantly!” Akko clapped her hands.

“What could be more important than making sure you three aren’t in any sort of trouble?!”

“We’re going into town, today!” High-pitched, high-volumed cheering wasn’t what Diana needed at the moment, temples throbbing all the more.

“Says who?” She questioned, really wanting an out and some rest. And an aspirin. And maybe some sleeping pills.

“Come on. What are you saying, Love? We’re finally going out today after all this time spent cooped up in this dusty old mansion!” Akko pouted, pinching Diana’s cheek to keep her awake. “Sparkly Downtown Time!”

“-I happen to like said, ‘dusty old mansion’.” Diana murmured, rolling her eyes. “Does it really have to be today?” She sighed.

“You promised us!” Akko exclaimed, turning to signal for assistance from her three cohorts. “Right?”

Diana gazed upon the three children in front of her- No. Four. Her wife was being one, as well.

“I must have told you any time this week, right?”

“Nope. You said today. Today. This lovely Sunday morning, sun shining, a few clouds to shade our path, traveling along with the aide of the gentle breeze that refreshes. Perfect for being outdoors.”

“Or sleeping.”

“Outdoors.”

“Indoors.”

“Diana.”

“Akko.”

Her wife huffed out an irritated little breath, folding her arms in front of her. “You really don’t want to go out today?” She schooled her gaze on Diana, scanning her (very tired, the head Cavendish would argue) features. Diana felt those eyes run over every inch of her face, as well as frame. They flickered about, meeting Diana’s own from time-to-time, searching. “You... really don’t want to?”

Was she going to give in? Should Diana push for it? “Yes, I really want to rest. I’m tired, Akko.”

She then saw the softening gaze that was reserved just for her. Akko had a warm look for everyone she loved, but this one was special. Only Diana’s. “You’re really that worn out?” She mumbled, softer, hand reaching over to caress Diana’s face. Her thumb brushed over a pale cheekbone, sighing empathetic at the sight of those dark circles under the brightest blue eyes.

Diana didn’t answer. She simply hummed her contentment at the feeling, the touch of those familiar hands. She knew Akko already knew. She was aware that her wife always looked after her, always watching. Ever attentive and loving. She knew who it was that left little notes alongside tea that soothed her stress away, and healthy sweets that gave her just enough energy to make it through another hour of her hectic day. She knew who it was that orchestrated the little team of flower pickers that left fresh bouquets that came straight from their garden, the daily gift bringing in beautiful splashes of color into her otherwise dull office.

As much as she wanted to grant their little request of being taken out for some fun in town, Diana really felt like her body would not cooperate with her, and they’d be in for more disappointment than enjoyment. She felt bad, as she did recall promising to finally set some time aside for them, but with how fatigued she was, she feared she’d cause them worry or troubles instead.

“Okay.” Akko whispered, with a smile and a nod. Leaning forward to plant a soft peck on Diana’s lips, then on her ring finger where the symbol of their eternal bond lay, Akko let up, pulling back and facing three patiently waiting daughters. “Well, you heard her, my babies. It’s a no-go for today.”

“Awww!! But mummy!”

“Hey. You girls know how busy mummy has been.” Akko scolded with love, patting the twins’ heads, before picking Logan up, and placing her on her lap, nuzzling her cheek as the toddler remained blank-faced, but with a stare directed at Diana that was laced with longing.

“B-but... but...” The twins wore crestfallen expressions now; their gazes flitted back and forth, switching their attention between her and Akko’s gentle warning face.

Diana looked at three pairs of beady little eyes begging her. It twisted her heart into knots, knowing that she really hadn’t spent enough time with them this week. There were just so many matters with the hospital and land renovation going on on the Cavendish property that she couldn’t even spare dinner some time to be with them all.

But those sparkly little orbs... Those eyes... They compelled her. She... she couldn’t say, ‘no’.

“But Mama! She promised...” Diana felt her soul tremble at a little whimper Logan did, as well as the crack in Mei’s voice.

“H-how... S-supper. How about supper?” Diana asked. “I’ll take you all out, tonight. We can have some fun. F-fun. You... you girls... like fun?”

Gosh, she needed sleep. Her mind couldn’t come up with words anymore. Or coherent thoughts to express properly.

“I hear there’s a new carnival?”

All the eyes on her blinked.

Then smiles broke out, a flurry of excited energy hitting her, knocking her down onto the bed. The girls had tackled her, and hugged her for dear life, and Diana had to admit that _this?_ This was bliss.

One-by-one they got off her, allowing Diana to sit up. They planted their grateful kisses on her, Diana feeling their happiness in each one, making her tear up a bit. The twins had given her one on each cheek, at the same time. Akko had given her the sweetest kiss on the lips with a little nibble for extra service. She then allowed little Logan to crawl onto Diana’s lap, the lass beckoning her mother down with her stubby little hand, before placing her kiss on Diana’s forehead. She swore her heart died a little at how precious it all was.

“It’s a date, okay? Okay, Diana?” Akko squealed, quite thrilled. She high-fived the twins, kissing the tops of their heads, before kissing Logan’s cheek as well. Diana’s chest warmed at the scene in front of her.

“Mum, it’s a date!” Kotone cheered.

“A date with mum!!!” Mei agreed, as the twins launched themselves onto Diana again, slim arms wrapped around her neck, loosely, from both sides.

“Date. Thank you, mummy.” Logan smiled softly, hand outstretched for Diana to take in her own.

 _Ahhh_. They were all just so... so... They were all just so wonderful, and Diana couldn’t love them any more than she already did. No, maybe she could? They were all such angels, they deserved even more love. Oh wow. Maybe she should buy them some new toys, or dresses. Or maybe they’d like something from the carnival. Should she just buy them their own carni-

“Diana, my love. I think you should sleep before your thinking jumps to the extreme.” Akko laughed, giving Diana another kiss. “You’re saying all of that out loud, by the way.”

Diana blinked.

“Come on, do your thing. Sleep. We’ll wake you up around five. Unless you want to have some lunch with us right now.” Akko offered her hands for Diana to take, leading her out of bed with her before picking Logan up as the twins got down on their own.

“Mama, I can walk by myself!” Logan declared to Akko, wanting to be placed down and tread the halls alongside everyone else, on her own two feet like the rest of her family.

“Okay, baby.” Akko laughed, allowing Logan her little wish.

She stood, legs a little shaky at first, before stabilizing herself and grinning in triumph. It didn’t last long, before a bashful expression replaced it, a hesitant smile playing on her lips. “Mama?”

“Hmm? What is it?” Akko listened.

“I can walk by myself.”

“Mhm? I know you can.”

“I can walk by myself, b-but... I still need you to hold my hand.”

Akko’s smile grew so wide, Diana thought it just looked so beautiful.

Wordlessly, Akko took her youngest by the hand, walking slowly crouching just a tad so that Logan wouldn’t have to reach high up. Diana relished the sight. She then offered her hands to her twins, the pair accepting gleefully, swinging the joined hands as they walked towards the dining table.

Diana was still a little tired, but the joy her family exuded, and her love for them was enough of an energizer for her to keep on going each and every day, doing her best for them and working her hardest.

Didn’t mean she wanted no sleep anymore, though.

“Can we take that afternoon nap, together? I want sleep but more than that, I want... cuddles.” Diana confessed.

And with a group hug to squish her once more, she had her wish granted.

_**“Sure.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, these kiddies are my hc for them haha. I was supposed to introduce them via another story, with how their names came about and all that, but... well. Maybe next time. Some info is that Mei and Kotone are twins, as previously mentioned, with Akko’s hair color. Identical. Although Mei has slightly wavier hair. They kind of look like Akko, but Kotone has Diana’s eye color. For their eyeshape, something between Akko’s and Diana’s? Yeah.
> 
> As for Logan, I posted something on tumblr last time? She kinda looks like Diana. You'll see. Once... once I can show you, lol. Haha. If you don’t follow me on tumblr, you can’t find me... yet. I’ve been tagged explicit for reasons unknown to me so... rip. This is the second time too haha. Welp. Til next time!
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
